Saving Me
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is a crossover with references of Dirt with Popular. I own no characters, this will be a continuing series. I hope no one gets confused. BrookeSam, GabroJulia, NicoleLily. Saving me is from Nickelback and will be in all of this series
1. Chapter 1

Saving Me

BY

Chosen2007

Part 1- The series will start

Brooke Mcqueen was sitting there reading a magazine waiting for Lily to arrive because they were planning on a very cool double date. She looked up and she saw a short haired blonde woman dropping things out of her bag and Brooke came to get her. She helped her to put it in and looked up to see it was Julia Mallory. Brooke helped her things and then whisper, "I love your work and you look so beautiful in your magazines." Brooke then said and walked off to her table, Julia is usually met with crazed fans but not Brooke. She walked over to her and said, "Thanks for not…" "Usually I would be all over you but not today." Brooke said and Julia responded, "Do you mind if I sit?" Brooke nodded and she sat down, so Julia was talking about her life, Brooke talked about hers and they laughed. "So you've been seeing a girl for nineteen months." Julia said and added, "That's excellent. I couldn't do that, I mean, I find women attractive but I couldn't do it." Brooke smiled and said, "She makes it so easy." "She Seems like the type of someone I would be with. I don't mean I want to date her…" Julia said and it echo in her head. Brooke remembered screaming to Sam, "You fuck her!" Brooke knew that never happened. "Brooke." Julia said and Brooke responded, "I will do anything to keep her." Julia and Brooke hugged then left but as Julia walked out, Brooke gave her a dirty look. Lily came in and they talked about the double date.

Brooke came home to see Sam sleeping on the couch, she walked over and kissed her soft on the lips, Sam woke up. "I kiss the fare lady on the lips." Brooke said and Sam responded, "You're not going to think I'm so far, I hate the rest of the chips." "Okay, I kiss the greedy lady on the lips." Brooke said and Sam kissed her back. They sat down and Sam decided to tell her, "Sam, I want to show you something."

They went into her room and Brooke pulled out her dream journal. Brooke told her to read the week worth of dates. Sam read the first part:

_I was in this wonderful California house, I was running around looking for her then I remembered I don't love her anymore or like I used to. Ever since that night she killed……_

Sam looked up at her and then kept reading.

_ I watched her sleep in her tiny bed and I recall all the times…..It's too hard, I can't believe she's dead. I can't believe Nicole is dead, Even if this is the seventh year of her death. I have to see __her;__ I have to tell__ her that I want to be with her even if she's Garbo, a drug dealer._

Prison gates won't open up for meOn these hands and knees I'm crawlin'Oh, I reach for youWell I'm terrified of these four wallsThese iron bars can't hold my soul inAll I need is youCome please I'm callin'And oh I scream for youHurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_I walked her into her house and go upstairs, I walked in and__ I see her fucking Julia Mallory__. Every time I walk, I feel, every time I slammed the door, I could hear it and I drive my car then I wake up. _

Show me what it's likeTo be the last one standingAnd teach me wrong from rightAnd I'll show you what I can beAnd say it for meSay it to meAnd I'll leave this life behind meSay it if it's worth saving me

_Sam put it down and looked at her, "Know I __know__ I'm not crazy anymore. Brooke you didn't experience__ a dream__, you experience an alternate reality." Sam looked at her and said, "I'll show you." Sam walked __a gave__ her a book. _


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Me

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

Brooke read on and in Sam's book, her reality was they were never lovers, they hate each other, they were friends and they shared a sister and then one night when Nicole hit Brooke. The rules were this you could go through as many days before you wake up. If you do wake up, the next time you go to sleep, it could be a day or a week later and it will be blank out what happened. It's the same as Brooke. In the last entry, it talks about Brooke standing over a grave, she looks down and its Nicole Julian's grave. In the last sentence, she said this, "I will avenge you Nicole, I will get Sam, I promise."

Brooke sat there because she was going into shock. "Everything you wrote Brooke as more of a chance of happening then what I wrote." Sam said and Brooke responded, "All I wanted to do was Help Julia Mallory and planned our double date." Brooke said with pouty lips and Sam smiled then kissed those pouty lips for the idea of romance. Sam didn't care much about Julia because she's more likely to have a drug addiction, planned her own scandal and then go crazy or dressed in her bra and panties with boots to perform. Somehow Sam was leaning towards the first one; she did see the other one happening to someone else.

Prison gates won't open up for meOn these hands and knees I'm crawlin'Oh, I reach for youWell I'm terrified of these four wallsThese iron bars can't hold my soul inAll I need is youCome please I'm callin'And oh I scream for youHurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

"Should we tell Nicole?" Sam asked and Brooke responded, "Would she even believe us?"

Show me what it's likeTo be the last one standingAnd teach me wrong from rightAnd I'll show you what I can beAnd say it for meSay it to meAnd I'll leave this life behind meSay it if it's worth saving me

Moments Later….

"I do believe you. You see the day I busted you and Sam, I just had the tail-end of my twilight Zone, by the way Brooke you're a good lover." Nicole said and saw Sam give her a look, "Don't worry Sam and the reason why Brooke has been so hesitant because Brooke is ashamed about her body." Sam put her arms around Brooke. Nicole told about her alternates about the fact that Nicole hit Brooke, she did time in jail, came back and everyone hated her but Brooke. She told them that Brooke told her about her and Sam…..Nicole told about the fights and good times with Brooke because she kept waking up, losing days and weeks. Brooke shared her part and then Sam said "why are me and Nicole are having that reality and you are having a different one? "Spam, I don't think it's because ours were meant to happen. Think of it, I die in both of them, Brooke had a major accident and has a hate reaction towards you or a love thing. Now in both of ours, there's a kid." Nicole said and Brooke responded, "We could make this a series."

Sam had an idea. "Why don't we?" Sam said and then responded, "We put it out there. Everyone we have and the more people read it, the more the signs will be apparent. If we keep it secret, it's internalize, it'll eat at us alive." "We put it out there." Nicole said and shook her head. "What do we call it?" Sam asked and Brooke responded, "Saving me. We just don't know who me is."


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Me

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Brooke looked herself in the mirror naked and Sam came in then saw that Brooke was looking about her weight. "No you dare princess, don't you dare. You wait right here." Sam said and went out of the room. She brought in several outfits and Sam took off her clothes then had her bra and panties then force Brooke to look at them in the mirror. Sam touched all over her Princess's body and looked at every part. He then dressed her in a shirt and skirt. She took a picture and then said, "The thing about my love to you is that you are beautiful." Brooke put on a mini-dress and high-heeled shoes then took another picture and showed Brooke, "Actually this outfit was just for my pleasure." Sam said and kissed Brooke softly. She took it off of Brooke and just put leather pants on Brooke with her top naked. She took a picture and showed her, "Okay, this one too." "Now you see these entire pictures princess. I see a beautiful woman and now I want you to come with me." Sam took Brooke's hand and walked into the bedroom then laid her down. She strokes her hair and whisper in her ear. "I love you and no matter what future we see. I won't back down." Sam said and Brooke responded, "Me either." They kissed passionate and deep. "Make love to me Sam." Brooke said and Sam shook her head.

Nicole sat at home and knew it worked. He knew if she told that detail, Sam would do anything to make Brooke see she's perfect. "I would love to have Brooke but she loves Sam. I'm okay with that." Nicole said and Lily came in. "She walks in and has no clue." Nicole said and Lily responded, "You're practicing your internal monologue." "No joke, come here.' Nicole said and Lily nestled with Nicole. "You're worth it. Just save me."

Prison gates won't open up for meOn these hands and knees I'm crawlin'Oh, I reach for youWell I'm terrified of these four wallsThese iron bars can't hold my soul inAll I need is youCome please I'm callin'And oh I scream for youHurry I'm fallin'

Brooke woke up from a dream and they made a dent. The dream had the same argument but Garbo showed Brooke the pictures and told her, "I've back down once and I'm not going to do it again." Sam said and then.Gabro went into her pocket and showed a pair of rings. Brooke smile and then Sam went on bended knee. "I'll give it up, will you marry me?"

Show me what it's likeTo be the last one standingAnd teach me wrong from rightAnd I'll show you what I can beSay it for meSay it to meAnd I'll leave this life behind meSay it if it's worth saving me

Brooke looked at her and said, "Yes. I will marry you, even if your soul is stain, it still has light. I'll marry you anytime and any day you want." Brooke kissed Gabro and in that moment Sam was back. The police however still so Gabro. Brooke took pictures and knew that they made a dent, it's a good start.

Heaven's gates won't open up for meWith these broken wings I'm fallin'And all I see is youThese city walls ain't got no love for meI'm on the ledge of the eighteenth storyAnd oh I scream for youCome please I'm callin'And all I need from youHurry I'm fallin'

The next morning, Nicole appeared at the door and Sam answered. "If I don't make it..." Nicole said and with a heavy heart, she gave Sam a paper. Sam read the paper and looked up, "I'll show Brooke." Sam said and Nicole walked away. Brooke had told her about the dream and Sam showed Brooke, the paper. Brooke looked at Sam, "It saids that if anything happened to Nicole, we get custody of her."

Show me what it's likeTo be the last one standingAnd teach me wrong from rightAnd I'll show you what I can beSay it for meSay it to meAnd I'll leave this life behind meSay it if it's worth saving me

"Princess, I think this might be the light to fight for." Sam said and Brooke responded, "I guess we not only have to save ourselves, we have to save Nicole."


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Me

By

Chosen2007

Part 4- They made a Dent all right

The next dream- Brooke was on the bottom in a black slit dress fighting him off and Carmen was in the background. "You see Brooke, that's what a man feels like. Do it Josh. Make her feel it. Force her!" Brooke dress went up to the waist and Josh felt something cold on his head and it was Sam, somewhat out of mind. "Josh, unless you want a bullet to the brain, you will get off her, now." Sam said and then a shot ran out right through Josh's heart, he fell and then a shot rang out right through Carmen and she fell. Sam got Brooke up and saw the person who shot them both it was…..Sam and Brooke woke up. "I had the same dream!" they both said.


End file.
